Dangerous Games
by snarkysweetness
Summary: While at one of her parents' boring dinner parties, Marlene and Severus find ways to entertain themselves.


**Title: **Dangerous Games**  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon with an appearance by Lucius Malfoy**  
Rating: **NC-17 **  
Warnings: **Public sex**  
When: **MWPP-Era**  
Summary:** While at one of her parents' boring dinner parties, Marlene and Severus find ways to entertain themselves.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns.I play. **  
Author's Note: **This was written for week #08 of hp_smutday using the prompt 'public sex' and 'quick and dirty' and is a VERY late birthday fic for tangograce because she needs more dirty porn in her life (as do we all).

Sounds of chatter rose from the drawing room, none of it being of any importance. These rich, society types never really had anything interesting to say. Even with a war on the rise they stuck to topics such as the weather and fashion. It was enough to make one want to vomit in their drink.

Fortunately for them, Marlene McKinnon was holding a glass of 1811 Vintage in her hands and one did not soil such a pure taste with that of vomit.

Even with boredom threatening to put her in an early grave, she was grateful. After all, at the very least, she'd been able to escape the triteness of her father's social gathering by observing it from the balcony; after raiding his private liquor cabinet of course. If he was going to insist on subjecting her to such tortures, he could do to part with the treasure.

"So, this is what rich Purebloods do on weekends?"

A smile rose on her features.

"Sometimes even on Tuesdays."

"Scandalous."

Arms snaked around her waist and a chin rested upon her shoulder. "To think how you envy us so."

Honestly, why he was so hung up on blood was something that she would never understand. Personally, she found Muggles to be fascinating; their technology, the culture, and the ignorance in which they lived. It was different, exciting, new, all of which, of course, he didn't understand.

Blood was something they would never agree on, but unlike Lily Evans, Marlene was not about to cut Severus out of her life simply over a difference of opinion. She was all about compromise, as long as Severus kept his nose clean and out of Voldemort's ranks.

"I think I envy your father's taste in Cognac even more"

"He has very good taste in his spirits. Company, not so much." She tried not to glower as she spotted her father in conversation with Abraxas Malfoy of all people.

"How much longer must we endure this boring evening before retiring to more…_entertaining_ ventures?"

She laughed. "Severus," she turned to face him. "If you want to fuck, just say so. And who says we have to leave?" Her hand slid down to cup at the bulge in his trousers, her eyes meeting his. Moving closer, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I know how to be quiet."

Severus leaned down, his lips mere centimeters from her own. "I've yet to see proof of this."

Were they at home, that would have warranted a slap, instead she decided to take that as a challenge. "We'll see about that." Turning away from him, she placed her drink aside before wrapping her hands around the banister, looking down at the party.

Severus placed his hands on her hips, pressing himself against her backside. "We shall indeed." His voice was hoarse and she detected a bit of fear at being caught. However, that fear did not stop him from pushing up her skirt, charming her knickers away, unzipping his trousers, and slipping himself into her with a gentle force that she did not think he could possess.

Marlene had to admit, it took effort to keep her face calm and her mouth shut. Even with such slow, discreet movements, he was pleasing. The slight clenching of her inner muscles was the only indication that she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

His movements sped up and her knuckles turned white as she began gripping her fingers against the old wood.

Her body gave a slight shudder as she came, followed by the warmth of his seed pouring into her.

Moving away from him, Marlene performed a quick cleansing charm and made herself look presentable once more.

"That was…different."

She smiled, grabbing for her glass. "I told you I was capable of being undetected." She kissed him quickly as she walked away from him, her eyes telling him that it was time to go home and move on to more audible ventures.

"Severus, there you are. May I have a word? I say, are you coming down with something? You look positively flushed."

Finding amusement in the interruption, Marlene slipped into the crowd of guests, leaving a blushing, unprepared Severus to deal with Malfoy, doing her best to save her fit of laughter for later.

Sex was always good, but humiliating Severus was better.


End file.
